


Homecoming

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on rufusrant's starrsigns au, crab man ringo, merman george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George can't wait for Ringo to come home - so that he can get out of this darn kiddie pool.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/gifts).



> This is written for and inspired by rufusrant! Check out her art of this AU. ([George in kiddie pool](https://rufusrant.tumblr.com/post/630800367191457792/theres-no-war-hes-just-lonely-the-first-prompt)) ([George and Ringo being cuties](https://rufusrant.tumblr.com/post/630622111879331840/whatever-starrison-postcard))

George sighed for the hundredth time as he waited for his boyfriend to come back. It had been years since Ringo had left. Or minutes. Whatever.

Groaning, George flopped back against the side of the tiny pool that Ringo had scrounged up just for him. It was a lovely gesture, but it was so limiting. His tail flopped out the other side and draped against the blades of grass, making George wince at the sharp dryness of them. How did Ringo walk on this shit without wishing for death?

He tried to pull his tail back in, but then his chest dropped out, and he kept spinning in circles just to try to fit himself inside. It was a good thing the pool was so bright and colorful. Otherwise, he never would have agreed to this.

Finally, a familiar mop of brown hair and pair of red claws scuttled toward him. Smiling, George spun onto his stomach, rested his head on his arms, and let his tail flap behind him as Ringo got closer. “Fucking finally,” George said. “I thought you’d never come back.”

“You really trust me that little?” Ringo laughed.

“Course I trust you. But I don’t exactly have a way to get home without your help,” George said, giving the side of the pool a good swat with his tail.

“Okay, now don’t _break_ the pool or you’ll really be in trouble.”

George scowled, but brightened up when Ringo crouched down for a kiss. “I missed you,” George whispered.

“I missed you, too.” Ringo carefully ran his claw over George’s hair, but George flinched away. “What’s wrong?”

“Ugh, this is terrible,” George grumbled. “My hair’s all dry and scratchy now. It looks like shit.”

“I think it looks lovely.”

“No, just—hold on.” As gracefully as he could—which, under the circumstances, was not graceful at all—George “dove” under the water and popped back up a few seconds later with his luscious locks restored to their moisturized glory. “There, much better—oh, shit.”

Ringo stared back at him, dripping wet.

“Did, uh…did my tail get you there?”

“…Just a bit.”

“Sorry.”

Ringo shook his head and smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Now what d’you say we get you out of this pool?”

_“Yes please_.” George wrapped his arms around Ringo’s shoulders and let him pick him up. As much as he disliked the tiny pool, being in _no_ water sure wasn’t pleasant either. But in Ringo’s warm, loving, (shaking) arms, George felt right at home.


End file.
